uglydollsmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Lou
Louis, also known as Lou, is the main antagonist of ''UglyDolls. ''He is a perfect doll and the (former) arrogant leader of the town of Perfection. He intends to have every doll in the town to be perfect, and wants to get rid of the Uglydolls for falling short of his standards. He is also Ox's former friend. Description As the most perfect one at the Institute, Lou is universally looked upon as a role model to the rest of the dolls. The dolls glorify him to the point where a cult of personality has formed around him. When the Uglydolls arrive at Perfection, Lou is openly antagonistic towards them, telling them to "go back to where they belong." He tries to make things as difficult as he can for them, and refuses to believe that they can succeed at the Academy. Lou doesn't want the Uglydolls to make it to the Big World where they can find a human to love them. Personality An egocentric and manipulative doll, Lou believes himself to be above everybody else. He tries to help all the other dolls by making them "perfect" — that is to say, more like himself. At the same time, he does genuinely believe that he's helping them eventually find a home with a human child. Lou prioritizes himself over others. When Nolan gets caught by a mechanical dog in the Gauntlet, Lou tells Tuesday to leave him behind, since he doesn't want to confront the dog. Plot Introduction Moxy, Wage, Babo, Ugly Dog, and Lucky Bat first meet Lou when they travel to Perfection, when he sings The Ugly Truth to a crowd of new arrivals. Large crowds of them chant Lou's name while his name flashes on giant screens. Dolls — both male and female — yell that they love him and swoon at the sight of him. Lou pretends to compliment the Uglydolls, but quickly makes it clear that he actually finds them ugly. He tells them that they don't belong in Perfection, and advises them to leave. The Uglydolls decide to stay in Perfection, which he only allows to keep up appearances of being a benevolent leader. He has Mandy bring them to a storage shed, which is where they'll be staying while they remain in Perfection. Training When Lou starts teaching class on how to be a proper doll, the Uglydolls start playing with glue. He tells them they passed the test and tricks them into jumping into the washing machine. Lou tells them that the goal is to avoid making a mess, because otherwise they get put in the wash, and eventually, their child's parents will throw them out. During their time at Perfection, the Uglydolls are unable to avoid getting messy and continue to be thrown in the washing machine by Lou. Kidnap Lou sends the Spy Girls to Uglyville to kidnap Ox and bring him back to Perfection. He has Ox tell the other Uglydolls the truth about the assembly line. The Uglydolls were supposed to go to the recycling, but Ox had boarded up the chute. This, Lou says, shows that the UglyDolls aren't meant to exist, and shouldn't even try to graduate from Perfection and go to the Big World. Lou succeeds in demoralizing the Uglydolls, who return home. Attempted Murder Lou meets the Spy Girls in the tunnel after they kidnap Moxy and Mandy. He says that he knows that as long as Moxy is still around, she won't stop trying to get to the Big World, and she'll keep trying to inspire other Uglydolls. Lou throws Moxy and Mandy down the incinerator chute, leaving them to die. The Gauntlet When the Uglydolls return to Perfection and enter the Gauntlet, Lou tells them that he'll run it with them; he doesn't need to win, he just needs to make sure that they don't. In the Gauntlet, Lou lets Nolan get taken by one of the mechanical dogs, and pushes Tuesday into a vacuum cleaner to save himself. In the kitchen, Lou pushes a box of detergent to crush the Uglydolls. Near the end of the Gauntlet, Lou is caught by a mechanical baby and kicks it in the face. The baby starts crying and the Perfection dolls — who are watching the Gauntlet challenge on the stadium screen — turn against him. Despite being the only doll to cross the finish line, Lou fails the Gauntlet while the others, Uglydolls included, pass. Lou reveals his backstory to the Uglydolls, and takes a knitting needle to destroy the portal to the Big World. Resolution Lou destroys the portal but is caught by a mechanical dog, who threatens to eat him. Moxy is now commanding the other dolls, and asks the other dolls for suggestions on what to do with him. Among the responses she gets are things like ripping out his stuffing and giving him back to the mechanical baby. Nolan suggests they put him in the wash; though Lou asks for a second chance, he is ultimately thrown in the washing machine. In the end credits, Lou is shown with a mop and bucket, being monitored by a mechanical dog. His hair is messy, and his clothes have clearly shrunk in the wash. Backstory Near the end of the film, Lou reveals that he was created as a prototype doll, meant as a mold for the rest of the Perfection dolls that came after him. His job is to help the other dolls find their human match in the Big World. However, he himself can never leave Perfection, and over time, he grew bitter as everyone always left him. When Ox, the now-mayor of Uglyville, arrived in Perfection, he and Lou became good friends. However, when Ox started contributing to the failure of other dolls in classes and challenges, they turned on him. Meanwhile, Lou felt betrayed by Ox for wanting to leave him. He brought Ox to the recycling chute, and Ox left for what eventually became Uglyville. Lou began to create his cult of personality, substituting the love he knew he would never receive from a human child for the love of all the dolls who pass through Perfection. Trivia * Lou was voiced by Nick Jonas as his first villainous role. * Lou appears to be ambidextrous. ** During The Ugly Truth, he interacts with objects using his right hand, and gestures with his left hand. Outside of the song, this doesn’t remain consistent. ** His backup singers are all left-handed — the only ones in the movie who appear to be so. *At the end of Lou's song, a background doll yells "that man can entertain and emotionally devastate like no one else." *Lou's room is full of art styles popular in the 1950s-1960s. *He seems to be an amalgamation of American presidents past and present. **In his office, he has a shirtless photo of himself riding a horse. ***It was very common for American presidents to be depicted on horseback. Theodore Roosevelt in particular embraced the outdoor lifestyle and had possibly more images of himself on horses than any other president. **As a blond-haired leader who tries to keep outsiders from coming to Perfection and tries to silence anyone who opposes him, Lou may be subtle political commentary on Donald Trump, America's president as of the movie's release. **His blond hair and blue eyes make him the spitting image of the American "golden boy" during the 1900s. This, coupled with the dream that all dolls have of going to the "Big World" draws parallels with American history. His obsession with perfection and getting rid of dolls that came off of the assembly line "wrong" bears resemblance to American eugenics, which inspired the Nazi eugenics program, and continued long after Nazi Germany was defeated. Gallery Lou_voguing.jpg Lou_catwalk.jpg Lou_angry.png Lou tells the uglydolls to go back to where they came from.png louPromo.png Category:Perfection Dolls Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Movie